Slide charts composed of a sheet material, e.g. paper, paperboard, cardboard and the like are widely used as promotional items and as accessories in many commercial fields to facilitate calculation, permit a user to make a selection, to display indicia relating to a variety of categories of things, or in general, to simplify relationships between different items.
For example, a slide chart may display weight relationships, allow for the termination of calory contents of various comestibles, demonstrate how devices are to be used, show historical facts or enable mathematical calculations associated with goods or independently of such associations. For that purpose, the sleeve is provided with one or more windows, usually at least two windows, in which indicia carried by the slide can be displayed, the indicia changing as the slide is moved to a greater degree into the sleeve or is pulled to a greater degree out of the sleeve via a portion of the slide which remains projecting from an open end of the sleeve after the slide has been inserted.
In many cases it is desirable that the slide not be capable of being withdrawn from the sleeve after it has been inserted upon assembly and, to that end, there has been no truly simple and convenient stop system available heretofore which is reliable and can economically be incorporated into such a slide chart. The slide chart itself is intended to be inexpensive and is usually composed of paper, paperboard and cardboard which is easily die cut and folded to form the sleeve with the window and which can be easily printed with the indicia. The sleeve or the slide may carry promotional messages or graphics and parts or all of the sheet material can be laminated with plastic foils if desired.